The invention relates to an apparatus for changing illumination optics of a microscope, and more particularly, to such apparatus for use with a microscope including a plurality of objective lenses and a plurality of illumination optics lenses, both having different values of magnification, allowing illumination optics of the microscope to be changed so as to match a particular one of the objective lenses disposed in an observation optical path.
In a microscope of the kind described, a revolver may be disposed in an observation optical path to permit a plurality of objective lenses to be changed. An observer selects a particular one of illumination optics lens which matches the objective lens used, the selected illumination optics lens being disposed in an illumination optical path. This arrangement required a troublesome changing operation.
To eliminate such difficulty, an arrangement has been proposed in which the objective lenses or the revolver is provided with indicator elements which indicates the values of the magnification of the various objective lenses so that the indicator elements may be detected and discriminated when changing the objective lenses to permit an automatic changing of illumination optics lens which matches therewith. However, this arrangement requires the provision of a separate indicator element for each objective lens or each objective lens position on the revolver, and it is also necessary to assure an accurate discrimination of a particular indicator element corresponding to each value of magnification. This presented a problem in the design of the indicator elements.